Episode 1693 (8th September 1992)
Plot Carol notices the bruise on Alice's face. She immediately thinks that it is Archie's fault. He enrages her when he tells her to mind her own business. Kim tells Kathy that she will be getting rid of Steve now that she is on her feet again. They meet Chris and Frank who are looking quite smug with themselves. They have just found out that Smiths Haulage have had their lorries impounded and one of their best customers has just transferred his account to Tates. Kim is impressed, but Kathy looks disappointed. Sarah tells Joe and Jack that Annie has left some letters from Spain in the kitchen drawer. They decide to go and read them. Carol is gossipping to Lynn about Alice. She hints that Archie may have hit her and she doesn't think that two men should be looking after a young girl. Archie is telling Nick all about it. He is really wound up by Carol. Nick wants to tackle Carol. Sarah, Joe and Jack look through Annie's photographs to see if they can find out anything about her mystery man. Seth and Elizabeth do not think their future looks good. Alan has gone to exchange contracts. Melanie tells Mark that some tickets they ordered for a concert when they were still going out have just come through. They decide that they will still go. Alan calls at Elizabeth's with Frank. She is surprised to see Frank who tells her that he is her new boss. He also tells her that he wants her to manage the fish farm and his new model farm when it is open. Seth will be kept on working for Frank at the fish farm and Alan at the game farm. He will be busier than ever. Steve tells Michael that he knows something that might change his mind about taking part in the robbery. They arrange to meet later. Elizabeth is reassured when Frank tells her that the cottage goes with the job even after she is married. Rachel has been shopping with Annie for clothes for her holiday. Joe asks her if Annie said anything. He then finds out all about Leonard from Mark. Joe is furious that Mark didn't say anything earlier. Seth is confused about who is his new boss. He doesn't fancy working for Frank. Joe informs Jack about Annie's boyfriend. They want to confront her straightaway, but Sarah stops them. Elizabeth gives Eric the good news before they go off to babysit for Alice. Kathy and Chris row. She doesn't approve of his business methods. He reminds her that his business pays for her to have a purse full of credit cards and tells her to keep her opinions to herself in future. Michael tells Steve that Frank is the new owner of the fish farm. He is sure that Elizabeth will be made redundant again by Tate. Kim still refuses to consider having a baby. She tells Frank to stop pestering her. Nick and Archie confront Carol in the Woolpack. She won't change her views. Lorraine turns up for work in a low cut top and Lynn sends her home to change. Nick and Archie pretend that they have left Alice at home on her own. Steve and Michael get drunk together. Steve is still nagging him to get involved with the robbery. Michael does not want to shame his mum, but Steve tells him that he would be doing something for his mum. Elizabeth arrives home from babysitting to find that the cottage has been ransacked. Cast Regular cast *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong Guest cast *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes